Arguments
by LukeSkywaker278
Summary: These are just  funny arguments between many of the main characters.
1. Chapter 1

Arguments

Chapter 1- Star Wars

**Disclaimer: I do not own RA or any of its characters.**

**This story is just funny, short, arguments between many main characters.**

"I am NOT that hard to deal with!"

"Yes, I guess saving your butt every five seconds isn't to hard for me, since I _am_ a supreme being."

Will sighed. He and Halt had been arguing if Will was really such a nuisance in Halts totally peaceful life.

"You're a RANGER, you're life was never peaceful!" Will argued.

"It was when all Rangers apprentices did was the housework."Halt looked up from his work of making the stew for dinner tonight to make his last remark, "maybe I could go back to making you do all that all the time..."

"No." Will answered shortly.

"You know, someone told me that in Star Wars, the apprentices call their 'instructors' master. That would be nice you know..."

"No."

"Did you just say 'no' to your _master?_" Halt's eyebrows rose as he said this. He looked quizzically at his young apprentice.

Will knew Halt was pulling his leg, but didn't want to immediately say that. "If I were to call you master, and we were going of Star Wars, I would probably have to call Gilan master too, since thats what they do to all the higher Jedi in Star Wars." He knew he had hit home with Halt since he stopped stirring the stew.

"No no, that would not do. I'll just change the rules, you can only call _me_ master." The Ranger went back to stirring, but Will would not let him get off so easy.

"I don't think so, Star Wars is like, a legend. You are only a Ranger, Rangers are below Jedi, so you can't change the rules." Hiding a smile, Will returned to sharpening his throwing knife after a long practice of throwing it into a wooden target.

"What on earth makes you think that Jedi are higher than Rangers?" Halt asked. He didn't know why he hadn't just let the conversation go, maybe it was just because he was a stubborn man and he wanted to win.

"Isn't it obvious? Rangers don't have the force! You can't do awesome flips like Obi Wan Kanobi, or make something move without touching it!" Halt looked up, the boy looked like he was just dying to be able to use this, _force_, he was talking about.

"Can these, Jedi, shoot a bow with wicked accuracy?" Halt hoped this would blow over the argument, but Will was just as stubborn as he.

"They could probably use the FORCE to make the arrow fly right" Will was getting heated up now, he knew EVERYTHING about Star Wars, and he was NOT going to loose an argument that had to do with his favorite thing ever.

"Well it seems to me that those Jedi go evil a lot. If you haven't noticed, Rangers don't do that very much."

Now Will had a new argument. "You know what? Luke didn't go evil! Only Anikan and of course Count Dooku are the only important ones that did! Ugh, you have got to watch that..."

Will was interrupted by a tall man walking into the room. "What are you two arguing about now?" Gilan asked,

"Halt thinks Rangers are better than Jedi."

**Hope you liked it. Review please.**


	2. Hobbits

**Arguments**

**Hobbits**

**Disclaimer I do not own RA or any of its characters.**

Gilan thought to himself as he rode next to Halt and Will. He was wondering if he should state his new theory, he knew Halt and his apprentice wouldn't like it very much, but he was set on it.

Finally, he decided it would be best for him to get his question off his mind. "So, I've been thinking," he began, pushing Blaze to ride next to his two friends, "that maybe you and Will are part hobbit or something."

Halt raised an eyebrow questioningly, but Will almost stopped Tug immediately. "WHAT!" He practically yelled.

"Well, that could be why you're so short, right?" Gilan looked innocently over at them. Will's mouth was hanging open, but Halt looked like he still didn't understand why they were arguing.

"What is a hobbit?" He asked. Will's mouth didn't close, but now he was looking at Halt.

"You've never seen Lord of the Rings! Oh, dude, thats insanity! It's awesome! A hobbit is a human like thing, except they are like, three feet tall, I'll have you know I am FIVE FOUR!" With his last couple words, he glared at Gilan.

"Hey, maybe just Halt then, maybe thats why you are so grouchy Halt, you had to grow up around pipe smoking short people." the Ranger said it like it was completely reasonable. "And, thats why I said _part _hobbit, not fully! Maybe a uncle or something..."

"Hmm, I don't seem to remember being raised by munch kins, but guess my childhood is pretty cloudy." Halt said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I cannot believe you have not seen Lord of the Rings!"

**Hope you liked it! Just so you know I am fully aware that the people in RA don't have television, it a fanFICTION so please don't get mad at me for that. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Arguments

Disclaimer: I do not own RA or any f its characters.

AN: I won't be updating for a while, because I have to go to Iraq as a marine, I may ask Hannah to write me a chapter, so don't expect as awesome as mine (TOtALLY kidding!) :)

"OK, for the last time, it's not fat, it's muscle."

"I don't know, it is looking a little flabby if you ask me. You eat to much." Cassandra poked Horace's belly for the tenth time that morning.

"And you get mad at me if you just find some impossible hint that I thought you looked a little bulgy." Horace sighed.

"Hey, are you saying I look bulgy!" Cassie's eyes got wide and she looked down at her stomach. Her eyes got a little watery, and she tried to run away, but Horace grabbed her arm and pulled her back over to him.

"You are not in the slightest bulgy, in fact, you practically a stick!" He said and put a big smile on his face. But he had said the wrong thing again.

"DO I LOOK ANEREXIC! Oh crap, I'm gonna go and get some pudding..." But Horace didn't release her from his iron like grip.

"You are absolutely, positively, perfect sized." He said calmly.

"Hmph, than why did you say I was a stick, huh?" Horace always thought Cassie was joking, but he knew she was just a girl, and apparently extremely sensitive about her weight. Horace led her over to a table with nobody sitting at and sat her down.

"Cassie, if you try to lose or gain weight just because a stupid knight chooses his words wrong, you might end up in a pickle. Just stay the same, and don't worry about it." She seemed convinced. Horace took her hand and sighed with relief when she didn't pull away, at least she wasn't still upset.


End file.
